


Messy Aftermath

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn had this thing about come and Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Aftermath

Gus took in large gulps of air as he came down from his orgasm. His fourth one in who knows how many hours. Shawn didn't believe in clocks (or so he said. Gus knew how often Shawn liked to make up things) and banned them from their bedroom. 

Shawn poked Gus in his arm, a big shit eating grin on his face, before leaning down to kiss him. Gus's lips parted as Shawn's tongue slipped in and Gus raised his hand to cup the back of Shawn's neck. He was a mess, they both were, but Shawn especially loved making Gus lose his straight laced image. Without even looking, Gus knew his hole was red and leaking copious amounts of Shawn's come. In fact, there was come and bite marks all over his body. 

"Wanna go again? Because we should go again." Shawn ran his fingers through the come he'd left on Gus' chest from the third orgasm. "Look!" Shawn straddled Gus' body to show off his hardening cock, complete with jazz hands. 

Gus rolled his eyes, wondering why in the world he decided it was a good idea to date his best friend, before reaching up to grab Shawn's cock. "After this one, you're buying lunch. I'm starved." 

"I foresee us having Chinese food delivered and returning to having lots of sex." 

For a pretend psychic, Shawn was right on the money. 


End file.
